True Sancuary In Fog
by YoungEarlCain
Summary: The Delilah have made Cain extra cautious with Mary Weather by his side. However, when Riff appears through the night fog Cain's heart is put to the test. Cain/Riff --Placed after Volume 7-- Rated for poison related content and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: A Fog Night Return

Summery:

The Delilah have made Cain extra cautious with Mary Weather by his side. However, when Riff appears through the night fog Cain's heart is put to the test.

Cain/Riff --Placed after Volume 7--

Disclaimer:

Keep in mind that I do not own Godchild. I'm just a huge fan who looks foreword to writing stories like this. I'm a loyal fan so I try to make sure the story makes sense. This is my first fan-fiction so give me some feedback. Thanks guys!

--

--

Chapter 1--A Fog Night Return

London has become mysterious and unpredictable, it's nights splattered with blood. Events still haven't changed, the police still working as hard as they can to put some form of justice to the mysterious murders that revolve around the young Earl of the Hargreaves family. Tonight didn't seem as terrible as the others. The moon was full, lighting the streets as horse drawn carriages went about their business. The night was even pleasantly warm. Most people spent tonight in the diners of the stone streets.

Among these people were two cloaked figures. One was tall bearing a black cloak while the second figure was smaller with a green cloak. While others were out to enjoy themselves these two were out for the essentials they need. On their way to the market by foot they felt secure enough to set to the streets. The battle they keep to themselves and a street group makes them uneasy, but if there are people then the enemy would never risk exposing themselves due to street witnesses.

Despite the number of people walking about the streets the two figures tried to stay as silent as possible. Their footsteps blended in with the surrounding sounds as their formed pierced through the night fog. To make the trip as quick as possible the two made their way down a back alley street at a rush. The less time they spent alone the better--

Suddenly stopping!

Their strategy was cut short as a figure came around the corner up ahead. His tall trench coated form stood as a shadow until he stepped into a street light. Silver hair and pale skin gleamed at them with a color theme of deep blue and white about his clothes. At the sight of him the black cloak shifted to look toward his companion. He was at a panic to protect the tiny one.

"Mary Weather, step back!" He said and she gasped before running more toward a near by trash bin.

He then turned back as a gust of wind blew past, blowing his cloak hood back. Golden green eyes shine through deep brown hair in a determined glare as he reached into his black jacket and pulled out his gun. He shifted to point it as the silver haired man rushed foreword. He managed to grab the teen's wrist and hold it to the side. He then quickly turned the teen, twisting his arm behind him and pinning it to the small of his back. His free arm instantly rested across the teen's chest and pulled him close, twisting his wrist until the teen finally let go of the gun.

"Please, Lord Cain...Hear what I have to say." He said in a gentle tone and the teen shook his head as if this was some kind of sick joke.

"Well...now you revert to calling me 'Lord Cain' again...I won't be fooled by you Riffael." The teen said and the silver haired man let out a small gasp.

Sense when has Cain called him by his full first name? Then again, can Riffael blame him? It's the man's fault for breaking the friendship they once had...No...It was more than a friendship...It was some kind of love. Riffael couldn't make it out until just recently.

The teen then began to struggle but Riffael held him tighter. It even got to the point where he had to shift and pin Cain to the back alley wall. Finally Mary Weather couldn't take anymore and she looked around for anything she could use to help. She hasn't thrown anything in a while so hopefully her aim is still sharp. She picked up a rock and threw it, just barely missing her target and hitting the wall instead. She was quick to pick up another rock as both men looked back at her. She flipped her hood back and stepped out into the alleyway, revealing long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I won't miss next time so let him go you jerk!" She said bolding before preparing to throw the rock.

"Miss Mary Weather...I only want to speak, that's all. I didn't come her to fight." His grip then became gentle on Cain before he hesitantly let go. As Cain shifted to stand up strait, still facing away, Riffael could only stare in his silence. He then averted his gaze. "I came to ask for...forgiveness--"

"No." The response was almost instant and the silver haired man instantly looked back to him. He was still faced away. It's like he didn't want to face Riffael anymore. "I won't take any risks again. You seemed to be to good to be true and I fell for it...So don't ask for forgiveness..."

Mary Weather wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It's like the man they knew had returned to them but she could understand Cain's concerns. He was right. The risk would be to great, but she felt like he couldn't truly excel without him. The two were so close before the betrayal that no one could come between them.

"...Riff..." She opened her mouth to say something when the silver haired man placed a hand upon Cain's shoulder to turn him around.

The young Earl made to retreat to the side but he Riff reached out placing a hand upon each elbow. "Lord Cain...I know this is hard to accept. I know I would have to prove myself somehow to win the way back to the way we once were. I miss the cases I helped you with, the job you gave me, the duties I had--Lord Cain...I miss it all...I would give anything to have it back." He said desperately, hoping that his emotions would mean something to Cain.

The young Earl hesitated before he shifted and pulled free from Riff. He stepped over and picked up his gun as he thought. "There's really no words you can say...that I can trust whole heartedly...You can't expect me to trust you after the display you showed."

"Then take this." Riff reached out and took Cain's hand and placed a bottle to his palm. Not expecting it, the teen looked down at his hand as it still rested in Riff's. "This is what Dr. Jizabel used to bring me back to life to begin with. If you give it to me twice the chemical will cancel each other out and kill me. If you feel that there is something wrong with me then you can use it." Cain stared at the bottle for a long moment before looking to Riff. The man was willing to give it all up...Riff's determination was mixed with a deep gaze of hidden sadness. Cain didn't know what to make of this entire situation. Everything seemed to fall apart quickly in these last couple of weeks. "Lord Cain... Please...I beg you...I know I hurt you. You can't hide it from me...But I hope to try to get back to where we were. I enjoy what I was to you--"

"Stop!" Cain lifted his hand away from Riff's and took a step away from him. He closed his eyes for only a moment to compose his thoughts. He then opened them and looked to the bottle. He was tempted to throw it away and Riff could see it but the young Earl slipped the bottle into his chest coat pocket. "I'll let you come back...but I don't think my trust in you can ever be the same. Besides...You never knew what you were to me anyway."

Riff blinked curiously as the teen averted his gaze. "Lord Cain?" He stepped a little closer to Cain, reaching out to place a hand upon his back. At the contact Cain put his gun away and punched him right across the face. "Ack!" Mary Weather let out a small squeak as Riff collapsed to the stone street and Cain shook his hand a little, having struck the man at a strange angle.

"That's for my own comfort..." He then sighed and stepped closer to offer a hand to help him back to his feet. "...Just...Don't do it again, Riff..." He said sadly and Riff looked up at him with understanding before letting the young Earl help him up.

He gave a gentle smile. "So, my understanding is that I have my duties back, is that right. What is it you need from the market?" He asked.

Cain looked toward his younger sister who gave him a soft smile as if to encourage him. "Actually times have changed. We try to get enough food to last us for a few weeks. It's far to much for you to carry by yourself. So we'll all have to go."


	2. Chapter 2: A Fog of Trust

Chapter 2-- A Fog of Trust

Riff may have been accepted back but the butler kept confined still. He is only to attend to his duties as a butler, not aloud to come into the lover levels of the hideout. The young Earl really wasn't going to let him learn the secrets of his hideout. Considering the betrayal, Riff can't exactly blame him. Cain was forced to leave everything behind in his life just because Riff joined the Delilah. He knew everything about Cain and his mansion. With Riff, Cain would have instantly fallen if he didn't burn the mansion down and take up a many hideouts.

As the days passed Riff was always left behind when Cain would go out in his search for Delilah's weakness. He couldn't stand being left behind but he didn't question it. One night he overheard a conversation as he passed by Mary Weather's room. Despite the two having their own rooms, once in a while the young Earl would come stay with his sister. Riff heard the small sound of the chemical bottle he gave Cain.

"You're giving this to me?"

"It's for your safety Mary Weather...I've taken a large risk and I still wonder about it. Until I gain a sense of security...will you keep this for yourself?"

"Dear brother, what about you--"

"Don't worry about my safety over Riff...If it comes right down to it...I may have to shoot him, but for you...Please keep this?"

After a long pause the little girl sighed. "Alright dear brother." Riff could then hear the ruffling of the Earl's cloak and the sound of his shoes against the thin carpet. "Will you be coming back tonight? I worry when you stay out all night."

"I'll try to be swift. For tonight I might just come back early."

That's the way most of these nights were. The young Earl would stay out all night long while Mary Weather would stay with her aunt here in the hide out. Riff was only aloud to stay in the living area of the house and that's where he would only tend to his duties as a butler. Riff had to really be gentle with Cain. He reflected his distrust through a cautious speech or complete silence. It took another month or two for Cain to grow comfortable enough to let Riff bath and dress him. During that first bath Cain couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer.

"How is it that you suddenly changed your mind? You were once very foreword about the violent side of your personality." He said and Riff paused as he was running the rag over the teen's arms.

The man's eyes then fell sad, his gaze hanging slightly and falling upon the scars upon Cain's back. "The personality you call Riff is actually artificial, you know that...but my emotions were real and deeper than even my real personality. I just needed the right security to come back. When I saw your mansion burning like that...I suppose it sparked a weakness in my real personality and...I crushed it... If that makes sense...leaving only Riff behind." He then took up the rag again and continued with the Earl's warm bath. "Don't worry. I understand why you do what you do. I'm happy the way I am. Just being accepted is enough for me now."

"No, it's not." Riff blinked curiously as the young Earl spoke, still keeping his golden green gaze strait ahead. "You don't have to lie to me considering your placement. I know Riff far to well, and I know you're not going to be truly happy until things are back the way they were."

"Lord Cain..." Riff gently reached out and nudged the teen's chin toward him, to have Cain look up at him. "I'm not going to force myself upon you. Take your time. To be honest, there is no room for Riffael anymore. As Riff I wouldn't want a chance to escape from my duties. I don't have any need for the outside world." Cain blinked in silent shock before a drop of water fell in his eye from his hair. He closed that eye and rose a hand to rub at it but Riff gently stopped that hand. "You'll get soap in your eyes." With those same gentle hands Cain has always known, Riff helped him adjust again to the water, pushing his bangs a little further out of his face.

After the bath Riff wrapped his Earl in a warm blanket thin enough to be used like a towel to dry off with. Cain seemed to fall silent in his thoughts as he stood by the window. Riff took this time to organize what he would be dressing the Earl in. The teen was trying to sort through his mixed emotions and finally couldn't take his silence anymore. He turned to Riff and opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he reverted to a second sentence.

"I'll be back, Riff. I need to speak with Mary Weather for just a moment." He said, slipping out of the room before the man could reply.

Riff sighed where he stood, placing a suit gently upon Cain's bed. "...You still don't trust me." He said sadly. Cain was right. Riff wouldn't be truly happy until things were at least as they once were.

Cain wrapped himself up a little tighter before he traveled just down the hall to his little sister's room. He knocked lightly before slowly opening the door. The little girl was sitting on her bed, leaned back on her pillows as she was reading a book. She looked up as the door opened and blinked curiously at the sight of Cain. Not only was he wrapped up in a bathing blanket but he had a troubled look on his face. The Earl came up to sit beside her and she looked up at him curiously. His silence made her a little uneasy.

"I find myself a little lost." He said and she shifted to face him, still leaned upon her pillows. "My trust in Riff hangs by a thread. I'm unsure about him and yet there are things about him that have truly changed. Back when he was Riffael he couldn't possibly keep a gentle touch or a true sense of sadness...but...now he..."

"I've noticed it too." Mary Weather said and Cain looked to her, open to her thoughts and she gave a gentle smile. "Dear brother, Riff could never hurt you whole heartedly. I've seen the way he looks at you too. He begs you silently for your trust and forgiveness. If you're still unsure then you should test him somehow."

"Test him?"

"I've been able to predict father's treatment over you with my own tarot cards. I haven't been wrong yet. Let Riff see me predict things. If he really is who he says he is then he'll come to you no matter what anyone says. Even you."

At the little girl's thoughts, Cain had to wonder. Would something like that work? Would Riff live up to the reputation he has always kept? Riff has always been able to predict where Cain would run off to. If Riff really did crush Riffael then he should be able to do the same again. This is something Riffael would never be able to pretend to do.

"Alright. We'll try this." He said with a soft smile.

--  
--

This chapter is a little short! Oh noes! Well, Im still working on it. Please review me and dont worry. Im still working on it!


	3. Chapter 3: Fog Entrusted Embrace

Chapter 3-- Fog Entrusted Embrace

The sun set bringing with it a small thickness of clouds over the surface of the streets. This stage has been set quite often and Cain hopes to use it to his advantage. He slipped his cloak and his hat on before stepping up to the door. Before stepping out he paused and looked back over his shoulder to Riff as he stood beside Mary Weather. After a small moment of silence he smiled and shifted to grip the door knob.

"Riff, tonight you can work under Mary Weather's lead. She tries to predict what is happening through the night. Just in case I need help."

"Try?" The little girl asked, putting her hands on her hips and Cain gave an amused smile.

"Excuse me...She hasn't been wrong yet. So, you'll work with her." Cain said.

Riff felt his heart skip a bit at the opportunity Cain was giving him. 'Maybe...he trusts me a little more...' he thought before giving an understanding smile. "I won't let you down Milord." He said and Cain gave a content nod before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

When the door was finally closed Riff began to think about how he would go about all this when he felt a light tug on the hem of his jacket. He looked down to see Mary Weather with a smile on her face. "It's this way." She said before walking toward the stair case.

Riff paused for a moment before he followed the young girl toward the stair case. So many things have changed sense his betrayal that he isn't sure if he could get use to it. Riff had to wonder just how many hideouts the Earl kept here in London. Most of all, he didn't like the way things worked. He had a bad feeling and he wanted to be there to protect Cain just like he use to do. With Riff and her aunt by her side, Mary Weather began to try to predict the factors of tonight with her tarot cards. When she did she gasped at the sight of a card in it's particular placement. Upon hearing that little gasp, Riff turned to look at the cards even though he didn't know what any of them meant.

"The Fog...It's placed upside down underneath The Trap. That means that the Delilah know Cain is using the fog to his advantage. They plan on turning the tables on him." She said and Riff felt his heart skip a beat.

The night seemed to drag on forever as another murder struck the media. The cause of death seemed to be by a poison called Botulinium. A doctor of science and medical research told the victim that the proper dose could cure the spasms in her leg muscles. The more the young Earl conducted his investigation, the more he learned that the victim was once a servant of his who still kept a connection to the people who work for him now. She must have been fired over ten years ago but Delilah must have thought she knew something. With no success, they killed her by an overdose. This was becoming ridiculous! The longer Delilah didn't know about Cain's many hideouts the more they seemed to kill in their need for information.

Cain walked away from the crime scene in thought, needing a way to keep Delilah from killing anymore innocent people to try to find him. He couldn't remember all the people who have come and gone in his life. He would need to look to his service records. So he walked toward the nearest of his hideouts, hoping the fog would give him the proper blend. He was once again wearing black to make his blend into the shadows.

However the fog didn't offer the security he hoped for. With the recent murder everyone was staying in their homes and the night was far to silent. Cain would pull his gun out of his coat to bring himself a sense of safety just as a man burst out of the fog from behind. Cain didn't even get the chance to turn before he found himself pinned down face first to the pavement, his gun tossed to the side. He struggled only to be held tighter. The man even gripped his deep brown hair to keep his head still.

"Interesting...and the Card Master said you would be hard to catch."

"Stop toying with me! What do you want?" Cain asked as he struggled just to have his head pulled back by the locks of his bangs.

"Just a few answers." The man said using his knees to pin Cain's wrists to the small of his back. Out of the corner of Cain's eye he saw the man remove a needle from his bag. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Dammit!" Cain shouted as he struggled but there was no getting away. He felt the needle enter a vein in his neck, expel it's contents and then remove. "What did you--"

"It's a truth serum...In maybe fifteen minutes you'll unload everything on your mind weather you want to or not and that's when I know you'll be open enough to answer any question I ask."

"I wouldn't count on being able to hear it." The man blinked and turned to look over his shoulder to see pale skin accented by silvery locks of hair. With a sudden gunshot the man instantly jumped off of Cain. Riff ran up to the young Earl as he was trying to get back up. "Are you alright Lord Cain?"

"...I'm fine..." Cain said as he was trying to get some kind of harness over this truth serum.

Riff then turned his gun to the teen's attacker and fired one shot which was enough to make him retreat. He then put his gun away and turned his attention to Cain. The chemical seemed to be making him drowsy now. He helped the teen up to his feet only to find insecure steps as Cain placed a hand on his forehead. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. Riff felt that he had to do something to get Cain to safety.

Placing his hands upon Cain's elbows to keep him balanced, the head butler only had one idea in mind. "This may seem strange Lord Cain...but I may have to carry you. You don't seem to be balanced enough to walk on your own." He said and Cain's hazy eyes shifted up toward him. "At least until we get back. The streets are dangerous and I would rather have you safe as fast as possible."

After a moment of thought the young Earl gave a groggy nod. Riff took a moment to fix the teen's cloak so that he could gather it up properly when he supported Cain and scooped him up under his knees to carry him in a bridal fashion. He then began to walk toward the main hideout. The silver haired man didn't know if Cain's content attitude with all of this was because he actually trusted Riff or because of the truth serum. Over all both were very quiet. Cain was trying to keep his thoughts to himself...but eventually...

"I'm sorry for hitting you..." Cain said as he had his head leaned upon Riff's shoulder. Riff's eye's blinked in curiosity. An apology for something that happened maybe a month or so ago? Before he had a chance to say anything there was more. "I had always thought you would stay there...That you were never truly who I thought you were...I was just so hurt when I found out that the man I trusted with everything in my life wasn't who I thought he was at all...I wondered if I was really saved from my pain at all...only to be thrown right back in..."

Now Riff understood. This artificial self made by Delilah was who Cain trusted and after it faded for a while to expose his true self it must have torn the young Earl apart in every way. The worst torture in the world and Riff wasn't there to protect him. "I may have been artificial...but my thoughts and feelings are very real. I wanted to save you and so I did everything I could. I still feel this way. I would give everything to protect you and that's what crushed Riffael." He said softly.

"You sound like you take me in as family." This was where Riff's throat went dry. Isn't this the only way he can love Cain, being the one who works for him. "I didn't think you would accept me any other way. Family is good enough for me if I can't have you the way I would like."

'The way I would like.' Riff repeated that in his mind. Cain seemed to be spilling all of his thoughts now, as he was murmuring random statements about how worried he is about Mary Weather's safety and other such things. 'The way I would like.' As Riff thought about those words a small flashback came to him.

The day Cain welcomed him back. The memory of the sadness displayed when Cain looked down at the bottle Riff gave him. He would shove that sadness aside to put the bottle in his chest coat pocket. "I'll let you come back...but I don't think my trust can ever be the same. Besides...You never knew what you were to me anyway."

Coming back to reality, Riff could now understand what kind of love Cain held. Afraid to express it due to the role he gave Riff as head butler, and then broken by it when Riffael took over. He then had to stop and Cain looked up at him in curiosity. He looked down at the teen, his heart racing. He knew the Earl was exposed to the serum and he didn't want to invade his master's privacy...but the question just slipped out.

"Do you...love me, Lord Cain?" He asked and Cain closed his eyes, just leaning upon Riff once again.

"Yes...I do...I just--"

"Shhhh." Riff said at a soft whisper. The two cared for each other and Riff didn't want to spoil a moment like this. Setting the Earl back upon his feet, Riff helped him stay balanced enough to keep him close. "This is your choice. I may be your head butler but if you want me to express my feelings then I will. I wouldn't reject you or downgrade you in any way...I can't...I love you too."

At these statements, Cain practically melted. He lightly gripped Riff's jacket before finally looking up at him. "Then express it Riff...Don't hold back on me because of tradition. Tradition doesn't apply to me anymore anyway." He said softly.

Riff let out a sigh of relief as his heart skipped a beat once again. The man didn't know what to do but it didn't matter. His body soon took over, wanting to let Cain know just how deep his thoughts were. He wrapped his arms around Cain and pulled him up close, his arms pinned between them as he was pulled up almost off of his toes. Riff's lips pressed to Cain's passionately. Wanting to be closer, he even stepped toward Cain and ended up gently pressing him back against the alleyway wall. The teen let out a deep moan into the kiss before freeing his arms enough to wrap his arms up around the man's shoulders. Riff very gently entered his tongue to the kiss, completely taken by the teen's moan. The two embraced and enjoyed each other's taste before the man placed light and soft kisses about his Earl's face and neck.

"I promise you, Lord Cain...I would never hurt you again. They would have to kill me first." Riff said softly and Cain smiled, just holding Riff close to him.

"You don't have to promise...I know you would never hurt me again. I know now...I should have never been afraid to let you in."


	4. Chapter 4: Break From The Fog

Author's Note: Remember the summery? Rated for sexual content. Well, this is the chapter with the sexual content. I am a pretty open author and I don't write sex scenes out of some kind of fan perverted faddish. I realize that sex will eventually come of a loving relationship and so I am not ashamed to display it in all of it's depth.

If you can't handle graphic chapters like this then TURN BACK NOW before it's to late. Otherwise, please embrace in it the way you would any other romance novel.

Thank You!

--

--

Chapter 4: Break From The Fog

These next few days seemed to pass by smoothly. Hidden from society and Delilah, Cain and those who work with him felt a sense of security. There isn't a care in the world that could detour the young Earl from his attention to Riff and Mary Weather knew it. She figured that the two would finally come to terms with their relationship just as soon as the drama passed over. For a little girl she's pretty sly. Cain may have come to her for advice but she turned it into her own method to help her brother open up. She knew it as she would humorously spy on the two men as they just walked and talked through the hideout, hand in hand.

"You're welcome dear brother." She said just barely loud enough for Cain to hear before she disappeared back behind the corner.

Hearing her voice, Cain stopped for a moment and looked back down the hall curiously. She was so random yet so soft with her words. "Lord Cain?" Came Riff's voice as he was still holding Cain's voice, his fingers weaved between the teen's.

Cain could only smile as he turned to face Riff again. "It's nothing. You know that it sounds a little strange to have you still calling me Lord Cain?" He asked softly as they continued walking.

"I suppose it's a habit that will never truly stop. I've taken up this occupation for far to long."

"I see. What if I put you on the same level I am?" Riff's confused expression brought out a small bit of laughter before he pulled the man foreword to the bedroom. He then stood by the bathroom door. "We could...take a bath together for once. You should feel equal to me now, even though you're my head butler. I couldn't care less what the world thinks as long as you're happy."

Riff couldn't help but to smile softly as he stepped up and kissed his young lover lovingly. He then placed a hand to the small of Cain's back to guide him into the bathroom. After closing the door behind them, Riff gently wrapped his arms around Cain from behind, kissing his temple gently. The Earl loved being this close, the warmth of his body was enough to make him shiver--if that made sense at all.

The man then stepped off for only a moment as he started up the water. It only took him a moment, having become particularly quick at it over the years, before he returned and kissed the Earl's lips gently. Cain smiled before parting the kiss enough to push Riff's jacket off. He set it to the side and was about to pull his vest undone but Riff stopped him.

"Don't worry Lord Cain. I do feel equal...but this time, I want to do this." He said softly.

He gently lifted Cain's hand up to his face, kissing his gloved palm before pulling his gloves off, followed by his jacket. Cain felt just as before, but this was deep. Riff was undressing him out of habit but with a deeper meaning than he has ever displayed. The teen could tell that Riff understands his place. No servant would ever undress or even dream of touching their master like this. After stripping Cain down the man very gently placed the Earl in the water and turned the water off. He then stripped himself down before he felt Cain gently grab his hand. Just a couple fingers and he looked down to see a soft expression before light being pulled toward the tub.

In the water the two men felt completely at peace. It was just them in the world right now. Riff settled over Cain's body gently, kissing him passionately before slipping his tongue. He shivered at the sound of Cain's light moan and held him closer. Riff's fingers were gently yet perfect as they ran their way down the scars on Cain's back to his hips. They were lucky the tub was large or they wouldn't be able to do this comfortably. Cain ran his fingers over Riff's chest, exploring the man's form. Such smooth skin...

The kiss finally parted as Riff trailed to the teen's neck, his fingers teasing as they traced down the outside of Cain's legs to part them and pull his hips closer. Grinding against Cain slightly with his hips, the butler took in the sounds of Cain's moans. He then ran his fingers down and lightly stroked the sensitive skin between the Earl's legs. The teen let out a loud moan as he reached up to support himself with the wall.

To be honest, this is the first time anyone has ever been this close. All of the women Cain use to flirt with never got even remotely close to how Riff is now. For the first time, Cain was completely in awe of his love for Riff. The butler continued his on going attention until his master finally let off white seeds into the water. The teen was completely pink with the warmth of his sweat and his closeness to Riff but the butler wasn't finished. He lifted Cain up slightly and kissed his lips deeply.

"I have to warn you...to get use to this it's going to hurt first." He said softly and Cain nodded with understanding.

Riff took a moment, letting Cain lean his forehead upon his shoulder before applying his index finger to the Earl's entrance. For only a minute, the teen winced. It was only stretching him slightly and he could easily get over it. It was Riff's second finger that brought the most pain. The stretch was vast with an index and middle finger applied but Cain took his time. The man would watch over him, making sure he could handle the adjusting pain. Lightly pulsing his fingers in and out of the young Earl, Riff soon heard small moans.

He shifted on his knees to pull the drain plug out of the tub with his toes, moving his fingers a little faster as he waited for the water to drain. If he entered now the warm water would relax the teen and he would have to stretch the entrance all over again. After the water drained he lightly kissed Cain's lips before supporting his head and shifting him to lay him down in the bottom of the tub. He then pulled the draw curtain closed and started the shower at the same water heat to keep the Earl warm. He then finally pulled those fingers out gently and replaced them with his erection. Cain winced and Riff lightly kissed his forehead.

"Take your time Lord Cain...Don't rush yourself." He said softly and Cain nodded.

After a little adjusting Cain looked up at the head butler to welcome him, wrapping his legs a little tighter around his hips. Riff smiled softly before beginning to lightly thrust his hips into the Earl. At first it hurt but the pain quickly passed, out weighed by the pleasure. Cain's moans sank into the man and he couldn't help but to thrust harder and deeper.

"R-Riff!" The teen managed to say through his moans and the man even began to moan.

The rhythm kept it's pace and even through the warm water upon their bodies the two men began to sweat. Riff kissed his lover's neck passionately as his sensitivity began to rise to a throbbing sensation.

"L-Lord Cain...I'm almost...almost there."

As the words came Cain's body released another sprit of white seeds. He was literally in awe of the pleasure, expressing it in loud moans. "Harder Riff...Oh god!" Riff would thrust at his hardest inside Cain and his moans grew louder. His moans then began to shiver before he let out a longer moan, his seeds releasing inside his lover. He then slowed down and eventually stopped, leaning his head upon Cain's shoulder. Both were out of breath, sweat seeping and hearts racing.

Riff could tell Cain was tired, the butler's body head becoming the most comfortable and inviting blanket in the world. So he pulled out and gently washed both of them to clear them of their sweat. He then pulled Cain to his feet and shut off the water. After drying them both off he lightly kissed Cain's forehead as he wrapped his arms around to the small of the Earl's back.

"You look tired...but are you satisfied, Lord Cain?" He asked softly and the teen smiled, his golden green eyes shifting up to look at him.

"It was absolutely wonderful. You look tied too." Cain said as he reached up to brush that silvery hair out of his lover's face.

"I feel like I could fly. Come...we should rest." Riff said before guiding the teen toward the bed.

He pulled back the thin blankets before gently laying Cain down, settling beside him. He held Cain close, just watching as the teen cuddled. The two were just taking in the bare skin contact of their presence. Riff lightly lined his fingers over the scars upon his master's back, honored that Cain trusted him enough to let him see them in the first place.

"I love you Riff." Cain said softly and Riff smiled.

"I love you too Lord Cain...always." He managed to say before the two drifted to sleep.

--

--

It's over! The happy couple at their closest moments. Well, this was actually longer than I thought it would be! That's what I get for falling into character with all of them and letting events actually play out. I didn't want to skip anything!

Thank you for reading. I really do appreciate your reviews. They give me confidence as I go!

Cheers!

YoungEarlCain


End file.
